The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
Among nitride semiconductors, particularly, a gallium nitride semiconductor is a wide band gap semiconductor, which has higher electric field strength (about 3.0×106 V/cm) and higher electron mobility (500 cm2/Vs at 300K) than those of a silicon semiconductor and thus is being attracted attention as a next-generation RF and power semiconductor material. The nitride semiconductor may be a power semiconductor and used as a normally-off device by being connected to other semiconductor devices. Also, the nitride semiconductor may be used as a core component of a wireless communication terminal transceiver through configuration with passive/active devices.